The Third Generation Part 6: James
by chadtayor020
Summary: James never asked to be a hero. He never asked for the powers he was born with, or the responsibility they come with. But when disaster strikes Amity Park, he has to embrace his destiny, or fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Third Generation Part 6: James**

**Chapter 1**

High above the clouds of Amity Park floated a lone figure. He was a young teenager, about 5'10" with green skin and eyes, black hair, pointed ears, a mouth full of fangs and claws on his fingertips where fingernails would be on a human, wearing a black coat and shirt with white pants and shoes. The figure watched as the sun was just about to go down over the horizon on this clear February day and took a deep breath. James stopped inhaling the smell as the sun finally fell and night started. _Change…_That was what James had smelled, he smelled a change in the air as the sun fell.

It was…interesting, different. A small cloud of blue air left James's mouth and a second figure, his older brother Ivan, floated up to him. Three weeks ago, Ivan had undergone a change. Them, and their three sisters, were born 5/8 ghost, due to their Father being a whole ghost born in the Ghost Zone and their mother being the ¼ ghost daughter to Danny Phantom: Earth's Greatest Hero. Last month, a group of anti-ghost nut jobs calling themselves 'Get the Freaks Out' shot him with a weapon designed by their grandfather's long-dead enemy, Vlad Plasmius that stripped Ivan of his ghost DNA, then Ivan was shot a week later stopping a robbery. The only way to revive him was by putting him through their Grandfather's Ghost Portal, and Ivan's Ghost Form was a lot different now.

Before, Ivan would right now have black hair, green skin, red eyes, and claws on his right hand where nails would be on a human, and a mouth full of fangs. But due to the events of last month, Ivan had white hair, red eyes, normal human colored skin, and was wearing a grey jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves and a white jacket. "Yes?" James asked him. "Move, I gotta practice now," Ivan grumbled. "Here?" James said, "Dad said I can't practice on the ground after I wrecked the car last week," Ivan responded. Ivan's transformation took away his Cold Core, meaning no ice powers or Ghost Sense, and he lost the ability to copy himself as well. In their place he seemed to be able to control the wind, and had been practicing controlling his new power ever since. He hadn't made much progress so far.

James flew behind Ivan and watched as white ectoplasmic energy filled his hands. Ivan waved his arms in a circular pattern, and James felt the air moving along with him. "Concentrate…think small…" Ivan muttered. The wind around them calmed down and James saw the air start to coalesce into a ball between Ivan's hands. Ivan then thrust his hands to the right and the ball of air shot off, leaving a trail of disturbed clouds in its wake. "Not bad," James told him. "Okay, I got another idea," Ivan said, then started spinning in place, "Race ya!"

The two halfas flew off, Ivan being just ahead of James. _He's gonna throw up at this rate, _James thought when suddenly Ivan rammed into him and they both helplessly flailed around the air. "Whaaa iiiiiiddddd ooooooo dooooooo!?" James screamed. "IIIII caaaaaaaddd stooooopppppp iiiiiiiiitttttttt!" Ivan yelled back then they hit each other head on and were falling to Earth. James and Ivan fell to the Earth rolling around in the artificial twister for hundreds of feet before they stopped spinning. "JESUS CHRIST!" Ivan screamed as a church grew larger in their field of vision. James quickly focused on flying, pouring his energy into it to counter gravity.

"OOF!" James gasped as he hit the roof of the church. "HOLY SHIT!" Ivan screamed; James saw that he had almost been impaled right through his butt hole by the weathervane. "Watch your language," a stern female voice ordered. James then noticed the woman who was on the roof, apparently relaying tile. "Hello, Reverend," James greeted as he stood up. "Good evening, James. What happened up there, the Lord took a swing for your foul-mouthed brother and you were too close?" the Reverend Esther Wenchel asked. "God had nothing to do with it, you old harpy," Ivan grumbled. "Ivan was testing his powers, and messed up," James told her.

"You don't say," Rev. Wenchel said as she climbed down a ladder. James had met Rev. Wenchel a few times; he helped with charities she hosted sometimes. She was a short gray-haired woman with severe amber eyes and a very thin body, like a spear. Every time James saw her, the word 'battle-axe' sprang to mind. Ivan flew off while James helped the Reverend get her ladder in the church. "So, how has Ivan been taking his changes?" she asked. "Not well, he's a lot angrier now, but on the other hand, he's a lot less of a blowhard," James informed her. "I've noticed, I've been able to read in the Park now without some guitar music or screaming fangirls ruining the peace for a month now," Rev. Wenchel said. "Anyway, why were you up there, James?"

James told her as they walked through the church, "My Dad once told me that what he liked the most about the Human World, aside from Mom, was the fact that things change faster here, he once said that you can smell the change when the sun sets. I was up there to see if he was right, I figure in the thin air up there the smell would be more apparent." "So, what does 'change' smell like?" Rev. Wenchel asked. "Uummmm…It smells…different, I can't really describe it, it's just something that you know when you smell it, I guess," James said. "I see," Rev. Wenchel said. "See you Sunday Reverend," James said as he flew off. _Tomorrow's Saturday…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

James was up the next morning before the sun. His room was pretty sparse all things considered, a dresser in one corner, his bed, some posters on the wall for his favorite bands like _Skillet_, _Sekind Klass Bach_, and a new poster showing sheet music of the great Baroque composer, Johann Pachelbel. The rest of his room was pretty barren, except the walls were painted red. James got out of bed and stretched for about twenty minutes before starting his exercise routine. 175 leg lifts, crunches, and sit ups were followed by 125 calf raises and squats, and then 175 diamond pushups. James then got in a hand stand and did 35 hand stand pushups before falling, turning it into a roll before he broke his neck.

James followed his exercises with an hour of Capoeira techniques, forcing himself to move faster and stay in control at the same time before collapsing from the strain. He sucked in air for five minutes before stretching again and taking a shower. As he looked in the mirror after his shower James noticed he had a little bit of stubble on his abnormally pale Human Form face. His brown eyes were normal colored, ears were still pointed, unfortunately, like his entire sibling's, but his teeth were normal at least. He looked pretty elfish because of the ears and the fact that he had a downright pretty face.

James got dressed in a long sleeve navy blue shirt and jeans and black shoes, with two pairs of socks and underwear because of the cold. He saw his brother Ivan talking to their little sisters Greta and Selma. "…kaj Avo Wulf rakontis al ŝi, 'Kio vi estas, cervoj?'"_…and Grandpa Wulf told her, 'What are you, a deer?' _Selma laughed her head off while Greta's laughter was more subdued. "Avo Wulf neniam diris Avino Sam tio," _Grandpa Wulf never told Grandma Sam that. _"Mi jxuras Li rakontis al mi oni sama!" _I swear he told me himself! _Ivan replied.

"Kion vi parolas?" _What are you talking about?_ James asked. "Ivan estis rakontanta al ni pri la tempo Avo Wulf parolis al Avino Sam ĉe ŝi kaj Avo Danny geedziĝo," _Ivan was telling us about the time Grandpa Wulf talked to Grandma Sam at her and Grandpa Danny's wedding, _Selma told him. "Avo Wulf rakontis al min ĉion pri tio lasta semajno," _Grandpa Wulf told me all about it last week, _Ivan informed him as the four siblings walked downstairs. "Kion Avino Sam diros al li?" _What did Grandma Sam say to him? _James asked. Just then James, Ivan, Greta, and Selma's tall Father, Roger Wulfsson turned a corner and said, "Ŝi turmentata peco da kuko en lian vizaĝon. Patro diris al mi, tio estis la plej bona manĝo li liam havis." _She tossed a piece of cake in his face. Father told me it was the best meal he ever had. _Selma laughed again and her siblings snickered a little at the thought of their Grandfather Wulf's face covered in cake.

Roger Wulfsson was in his human-like form, you wouldn't know he was a ghost without the latest in ghost detecting technology. In this form he had pale white skin and black hair with brown eyes, standing 6'5" tall with the slim muscular body of a lightweight MMA fighter. Roger was wearing casual wear, in his case a pair of jeans and a sleeveless shirt. "Breakfast is ready, James, go get Eve," Roger said, and James ran back up the stairs to his older sister's bedroom. He was about to knock when he heard her talking on the other side. "I think it was when you hit me that I started having a crush on you," he heard his sister say on the other side of the door. "Oh great, my first girlfriend is a masochist," he heard Sophie, Eve's girlfriend, say. He could tell that it was from Eve's phone, he was guessing she was using the hologram function to chat.

"It's not like that," Eve said, "you were the first person to ever stand up to me, I was used to being the undisputed bully in elementary school, no one even tried standing up to me before." James knocked on Eve's door, "Breakfast is ready." "Give me a minute," Eve told him, and he left before he heard anymore of her conversation. Breakfast was a smorgasbord of meat: eggs, bacon, sausages, sausage patties, chicken sausages, chicken patties, and some biscuits. James and his siblings needed meat due to their unique biology, a minimum of five pounds a week. After breakfast James finished getting ready and told his Dad he was going to go out with some friends. "Keep your phone on," Roger warned him, then James went Ghost, green rings flew up and down his body turning his skin and eyes green, his fingernails into claws and teeth into fangs as his pants turned black and his shirt and shoes turned white and flew off.

The young halfa flew high above the city, but lowered his altitude when he saw there wasn't a cloud in the sky to obscure him. _Nuts_, James turned invisible as he flew near the buildings, trying to decide which of his friends to call first. James stopped and stood on the roof of a floral shop and called the first name on his list, Alex Crusher. "Alex you doing anything?" Alex immediately responded, "Can't do anything, my sister's back with her kids, and guess who has to baby sit." "Dang," James responded; Alex's older sister had two really hyper twins, Mark and Mike, who could power a city with all their energy. "Talk later," Alex said, and hung up.

James then called up his other friend, Jamie Estevez. "Hola Jamie, hasta ver una película o algo así?" _Hi Jamie, you up to seeing a movie or something? _"¿Está pagando por ello Niño Bonito?" _Are you paying for it Pretty Boy? _"¿No lo haga siempre?" _Don't I always? _James responded. "Give me ten minutes," Jamie told him and hung up. James finally called his last friend, Chuck Kapahu. "Hey, Chuck, you available?" "Sure thing bud, I'm just waiting outside my house now," Chuck told him. "I'll pick you up first then," James told him, "See you soon," Chuck responded, and James hung up. James flew higher and headed east, towards Chuck's house. He soon found Chuck, he was easy to notice; no one else looked like the stereotypical blonde haired tanned skin surfer dude, especially not in the middle of February. Of course that effect was ruined by the really thick aqua coat and hat he was wearing.

"You look like a kid from that ancient Christmas Snowman special," James told him. "It's not my fault, my people aren't meant for cold weather," Chuck told him. Chuck was half native Hawaiian on his Dad's side, but aside from his natural tan he didn't look it. "Whatever you say man," James told him and picked him up. "Hey!" James and Chuck turned to see his Mom. She was a tall woman, nearly 6' tall with short blonde hair and brown eyes. "Uh, hi Mom," Chuck said. "You forgot your phone," she told him, and handed his phone to him, "Be back by three." "Got it," James told Ms. Lewis and flew off.

James flew to Jamie's house where he found him sitting on his porch playing a game on his phone. Jamie was short and there was no getting around it, he was just over 5'1". Aside from that the other most remarkable feature about him was his green eyes; otherwise he looked like your average Hispanic kid. James grabbed on and flew straight for the Holograph Theater. Just as he touched down to the front James's Ghost Sense went off. "Oh crap!" James said as he looked around him. Suddenly he was grabbed by the ankles and pulled down below the road.

James was thrown into the sewage of the sewer and quickly flew out of it, turning intangible to let the stuff get off of him. Before James saw what was happening he felt a punch to his stomach and an elbow to the face. _Crap, this ghost is thinking! If we were in open air I could smell him despite being invisible, but in here_- James's thoughts were interrupted when he felt strong hands grab his throat. James blasted at his invisible attacker with ghost rays from his eyes, forcing it to let go. James caught a brief glimpse of it; it looked like a green skinned woman in a blue 19th century dress. "What do you want!?" James yelled.

"Just die already! I need to do this or they'll never leave me alone!" the ghost screamed as James felt himself being pulled into the sewage. James blasted her off with a burst of ectoplasmic energy all around him and quickly froze the ghost when she turned visible. James phased the sewage off him again and grabbed the ghost, and phased back up to street level. "James, are you alright?" Chuck asked him, "What the Hell, ghost?" The ghost looked terrified as Chuck walked up to her. "Hold on Chuck, there's something different about this ghost," James told him. "What do you mean?" Jamie asked him. "She said that if she didn't kill me then 'they' would never leave her alone," James told him. Chuck sighed, "You're gonna help her, aren't you?"

"Sorry guys," James said, then took some cash out of his wallet, "Look, you guys can still see the movie, and that should pay for a cab too to take you home." Jamie reluctantly took the cash and Chuck said, "Are you sure you can trust this ghost?" "No, but if someone needs help, I have to help them, don't I?" James told him as he picked up the still frozen ghost and flew back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

James returned home just in time to see his Dad leaving and his Mom coming back from her shift. His parents worked in shifts at the Foley's Fighters HQ so that there would always be one of them home while the other was ready to fight any strong ghosts that showed up. James turned invisible and phased into his room after telling the ghost to be quiet. Soon as he got to his room he placed his hands over the ice covering the ghost and evaporated it like his Uncle Jerry had taught him.

James finally had a good look at his would be killer. She was small, maybe 5' even at most, yet he could tell that she had large arms under her long sleeved blue dress that he could now see went with her red eyes and light blonde hair atop a round handsomely feminine face. "So, first things first, what's your name?" James asked. The ghostly woman looked at him, and said in a frightened voice, "Annabeth." "I'm James," he said, as he stuck his hand out. Annabeth looked at his hand for a second and reluctantly shook it. "Okay, now that we've been properly introduced, I want to know, why did you want to kill me? You know how powerful I am."

Annabeth looked on the brink of tears as she said, "It started 31 years ago. A group of uncouth savages broke into my lair and took everything I had….everything." James didn't like the implications. "Every year since then they've come back for me, sometimes a dozen times a year, sometimes more, whenever it suits them," Annabeth broke down and James slowly hugged her to try to comfort her, only for her to push him back into his wall defensively. That was when James's Mom stormed into the room in her ghost form, white hair standing on end and green eyes glowing, energy already in her hands ready to blast the ghost. "What are you doing here!?" Chloe demanded of Annabeth. "Hold on Mom!" James yelled.

Annabeth's eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of her skull as she saw Chloe. Chloe put her hands down and turned Human, white rings went up and down her body, turning her red boots and red and black pants into jeans and socks, her red and black long sleeve tank top and gloves turned into a black long sleeved shirt while her eyes turned blue and white hair turned black. "Why is she here?" Chloe asked James in a calmer, but reserved, tone. James explained Annabeth's story to Chloe, who then took Annabeth aside and made some tea for her while she talked with James.

"You want to help her," Chloe stated. "Yes," James said. Chloe sighed and shook her head, "I don't know if this will turn out right." "But Mom, you and Dad always taught us that ghosts and humans shouldn't be treated different from each other. She needs someone's help," James told her. "I know, but I don't know if helping her might hurt her in the long run. Remember Elizabeth?" Chloe told him. James remembered his ex-girlfriend; he had broken up to protect her after a ghost that looked like a lizard man kidnapped her to lure him into a trap. James had rescued her with the help of his Dad, but didn't want to put Elizabeth in any more risk, and dumped her, in the middle of the hallway at school for all to see to make sure word would reach the Ghost Zone. He had even taken steps to avoid her whenever he so much as smelled her, even if she couldn't see him.

"If you get involved, more ghosts might come after her. Stronger ghosts that will think that by hurting her they can get to you," Chloe said, rubbing her eyes. "I'll protect her," James told her. "How? She can't live here forever, ghosts need to spend at least 168 hours per month in the Ghost Zone, or they'll fade away. Your Dad is unique in that he doesn't, but he still spends some time there when he can," Chloe told him. "I already thought of that, we can give her that little ecto-emergency signal Uncle Jerry gave me last year, we can set it to go to my phone when she pushes the button," James told her. Chloe sighed and said, "Okay, I'll get it, just be careful about this." "I will Mom," James assured her as she went to her room and James talked with Annabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

James and Chloe had been standing in Annabeth's lair for almost an hour now. As far as lairs went, this one was alright, Annabeth told him she hadn't been harassed in a year, but that only meant that when they returned, they would be even worse. Annabeth's lair looked like the inside of a well to do, but not extravagant, mansion. It was mostly white colored and had four Corinthian style pillars in its four corners, a seemingly dark wood dresser that looked elegantly crafted with tiger paws on the legs and the drawers looked like they were inside a massive tiger mouth, while it also had a comfortable blue couch and a large bed for Annabeth and a whole wall taken up by a bookshelf. "What are these guys like anyway?" James asked as he waited.

"They are barbarians, wielding maces and flails, covered in pelts and animal skulls. They do not care for anything but their own pleasures, if you cannot oppose them well enough, they will do what they will of you," the ghost told him, her eyes starting to well up with tears. "How big are they?" James asked, hating that he had to make her relive all the things done to her. "Their leader is at least seven feet tall, and almost as wide as I am tall. All of it is muscle. The rest are about as tall as I, but they are much stronger, though they are stouter than their leader," Annabeth told him, Chloe leaned on a wall and took the information in. James's older siblings were back home watching their little sisters Greta and Selma. _Okay, most of them are muscle and fat, hopefully that means they're slower than me and Mom. Their Boss might be a problem if he's really more fit than his lackeys. _

Chloe walked up to him as he was thinking, "Are you sure you can trust her?" James looked into her eyes and said with conviction, "Yes." Just as he said it the door of the lair exploded as a massive grey fist punched its way in. "THEY'RE HERE!" Annabeth screeched as four green ghosts wearing an assortment of animal pelts and skulls flew into the lair. "Freeze!" James yelled, and blasted two of the invading ghosts with snowball attacks, freezing them where they stood. Chloe blasted three others with exploding ecto disks. James ducked a fifth one's flail and grabbed the chain, then pulled its wielder in close and head butted him as hard as he could, sending him flying into their leader.

James looked up at the massive grey ghost, he wore a loincloth of what looked like blue lion fur with a four eyed bear skull on a belt of some kind of green glowing hide, and a large skull of some horned animal James couldn't identify for a helmet.

"So, you're the boss," Chloe said. "Why do you interfere with our sport, halfas? You have no business in the Ghost Zone," the Leader said, his voice was deep but not as deep as James had expected. "Leave, and never bother Annabeth again, and we won't have anymore problems," James told the leader. "You claim the woman?" the Leader growled at James. "What!? NO! Just…just leave her alone!" James managed to sputter. Leader laughed at him then before James or Chloe could react he wrapped a black chain around James and jumped into a portal behind him, pulling James in. James found himself surrounded by darkness and still wrapped in a chain. James concentrated and let his ice power out in a burst, freezing the chain and allowing him to break out of it.

"Welcome to my world," Leader said. "I control all here." James immediately felt something hit him hard in the stomach. James jumped back into a summersault and stood up, blasting ghost rays at the leader. A black wall immediately flew up and took the hit, and Leader laughed at James. James flew forward, right into a second wall that he narrowly dodged and then turned intangible to fly through a third. Leader turned intangible himself and grabbed James, slamming him into the ground hard. Leader lifted James up like he was a kitten and held him at arms length, "You are one of the descendants of Danny Phantom?" and laughed in James's face before punching him in the stomach, hard.

James quickly scratched his opponent's arm, deep enough to feel his bones. "GRAH!" yelled Leader as his fingers loosened. James quickly dodged a kick from him then put all his weight into his hands and kicked at Leader's solar plexus as hard as he could with the heels of both feet. _Meia Lua de Compasso Dupla! _James just barely fell into a crabwalk position to dodge the Leader's attempt to tackle him. _Queda de Quatro! _Just then a massive column sprung out of the ground and hit James right in the middle of his back, knocking the air out of him just as Leader got up and stomped on his face. James grabbed his opponent's foot and twisted it as hard as he could, then push the screaming ghost off. Before Leader could get up James blasted him with an ice ray, freezing him all the way up to his neck.

_I'm gonna feel this tomorrow, _James thought as he walked up to the incapacitated ghost. Pouring energy into his right hand he shoved his fist into Leader's face and told him, "Get us out of here." Leader looked at him and said, "Very well." A portal opened up behind James, and he grabbed his defeated opponent and went into it. "James!" his Mom yelled, he was right back in Annabeth's lair. "Oh thank God, when we saw you go into the portal we feared the worst," Chloe told him. "Just give me a minute," James told her, then went to the door of the lair, still carrying Leader. James glared at the ghost as best he could, he wasn't used to glaring, and he could feel one of his eyes start to swell already, "Leave Annabeth alone. If you ever bother her again, you or your friends, or whatever they are, you will regret it." James then melted the ice and threw the ghost out without a second thought.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Annabeth wrapped James in a tight bear-hug. "Just doing my job," James gasped. _Oh yeah, I'm gonna feel this tomorrow, and the day after too. _But the pain was worth it, he had just helped out someone in need, and that's what mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

James woke up and sat up in bed and the first thing he said was: "Oowww." _Knew it, knew it, I knew it. _James slowly got out of bed and stretched for 15 minutes before stopping, there was no way he was going to exercise. He looked at his body in the shower and saw he was still bruised; they were a strange brownish-green due to his inhuman lineage. James looked at his face in the bathroom mirror to see that at least there wasn't anymore swelling, though his eye was bruised too, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. The teen got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt and went out of his room, almost running into his sister Selma.

The younger halfa was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt and a denim skirt over jeans with her black hair seriously messed up in a bad case of bed-head. "What's going on?" James asked. "Mom made something special for breakfast!" Selma happily yelled then quickly walked down the hall, with her brother having to walk a little faster to keep up. When they made it to the kitchen they saw that their three other siblings were already up, and a delicious smell was in the air. "Blueberry Pancakes!" Selma excitedly yelled. Chloe immediately said, "Straight line!" The five kids immediately got in line, oldest to youngest. James got his third and dug in. After breakfast James went back to his room and started reading an e-book on his phone, _The Music of the Foot _by Capoeira Mestre Jesse Moreno.

Around ten James's Mom called out to him, "James, your friends are here!" James turned his phone off and ran to the door, where Jamie, Chuck, and a tall, 6'5" tall pretty African American girl with her hair in a ponytail, Alexandria 'Alex' Crusher in her black and grey winter clothes. "Hey guys," James said as he led them to his room. "Did that ghost chick do that to your face?" Alex asked him as they went up the stairs. "No, it was another ghost that did this," James said, pointing to his face. "And for the love of mercy, don't touch my ribs." "Damn," Chuck whistled, "what did you do to the other guy?" "I froze him and tossed him out of Annabeth's lair," James told them.

"Annabeth?" Alex said in an overly high voice. _Uh oh, _before he could breathe James was bombarded with questions about Annabeth, what he did yesterday with her, and how serious it was. "Hold it hold it! It's nothing like that!" James hurriedly exclaimed as soon as they were in his room. "So you remember the names of EVERY person you've ever saved?" Jamie sarcastically asked. "Umm…kind of," James said, scratching his head. "You've gotta be kidding me," Chuck said. "No, I try to remember people's names, you never know when you might see them again," James said. Alex raised an eyebrow and said, "What about that kid and her cat from the fire last month?" "The girl was Lisa, the cat was Bobble," James answered. "The day after Halloween, that one old man from the apartment," Chuck inquired. "Mr. Isle," James responded. "The one hot chick your first day being a superhero," Jamie said. James's pale face turned green as he blushed and said, "Misty."

"Sheesh," Chuck exclaimed. "Okay, okay, enough about me, what did you all come here for?" James asked. Jamie smiled conspiratorially and said, "I recorded that movie from yesterday on my phone." "Which movie?" James asked. "**Summer of the Red Phoenix**," Jamie said, and James hugged him hard. "I love you too man, but my lungs need air," Jamie managed before James let go of him, gasping at his own bruised lungs. **Summer of the Red Phoenix** was THE movie, based on the award winning **Animals and Men **fantasy series by Lucas Moore.

Just as the movie started a massive blue cloud exploded from James's mouth. "What the Hell!" Alex yelled. James heard Selma and Greta scream and went Ghost, green rings flew up and down his body, turning his skin and eyes green and his fingernails became claws as his teeth turned to fangs while his jeans turned white and shirt and socks became black. James flew outside and saw a massive cloud of ghosts flying towards his home. Chloe flew out, followed by Ivan, Eve, Greta, and Selma in their Ghost Forms and whispered, "This can't be happening." "What's going on!?" Ivan yelled. "Pariah Dark," Chloe said, icy fear filling her voice.

"HOW!?" James yelled. "I don't know, but we need to stop these ghosts first," Chloe said, as the cloud of ghosts came closer. "Okay, you three need to line up and use your Ghostly Wails as soon as I give the signal, that should soften them up," Chloe ordered. Eve, Ivan, James, Greta, and Selma immediately did what she said. As soon as James could see the individual ghosts Chloe yelled, "NOW!" All five halfas let loose with their Ghostly Wails, outright obliterating many of the ghosts in front and scattering the rest. People on the streets started screaming and running everywhere they could and Chloe ordered, "Get as many people to the Foley's Fighters HQ as you can, I'll try to keep the ghosts off of you. Eve, you're in charge unless your Father, me, or your grandparents say otherwise." Without further ado, Chloe flew off, blasting away at ghosts of all shapes and sizes, clearing a pathway to the HQ.

James quickly got his friends together and then herded people towards the Foley's Fighters HQ, watching for any ghosts in his way. James saw one old woman about to get trampled by the press of people and picked her up, "Are you alright Ma'am?" "My day feels better now sonny!" the old woman laughed as she gave him a kiss on the lips. James didn't say anything as he continued carrying the old woman and directing people to the Foley's Fighters HQ. The blue Ghost Shield was already activated, allowing people, and halfas, inside. As soon as James left the old woman with someone he ran into the HQ with his four siblings.

They soon saw the Commander of the Foley's Fighters; she was a tall 6'2" woman of Korean heritage, Commander Cynthia Ji. "Get the civilians anywhere we can put them. Scramble all Fighters; I need Armor and Hover Board squads in the field NOW! GO GO GO!" Fighters ran off to their stations just as Commander Ji saw them. "Thank God, we need you all to keep the ghosts off the shield while the Fighters get ready, can you do that?" "We're ready," Eve informed her. "Be careful," Commander Ji told the five halfas; then they flew right back out, just as a massive roar rammed through the air and a loud electric sounding collision wailed. People screamed and ran even faster into the HQ.

James saw why as he exited with his siblings. "HOLY SHIT!" Eve yelled, a massive Minotaur ghost; at least 30 feet tall wielding a titanic club hit the Ghost Shield again, causing another electric sounding collision and causing it to short-circuit for half a second. "We got to freeze the club, then Ivan, smash it to pieces," Eve ordered. They all flew out of the shield, then Eve, James, Greta, and Selma blasted at the club, pouring their power into it. "NOW!" Eve ordered and Ivan flew forward, smashing the club to pieces as it descended on the shield again. The Minotaur roared and Ivan unleashed a Ghostly Wail on it, knocking it back. "James, go after its legs, I'll go for the eyes, Ivan, you and the girls keep it distracted," Eve ordered and they flew at the now rising Minotaur. As Ivan, Greta, and Selma flew circles around the Minotaur to distract it James flew feet first, aiming right for its right knee. He hit it with a thunderous CRACK, his own legs felt like they almost broke from the impact. The Minotaur screamed in pain then screamed louder when Eve blasted a ghost ray right into its eyes. "Eve! Create a portal we can throw this guy in!" James yelled. Eve quickly grew out her nails and clawed open a portal to the Ghost Zone, where James and Ivan threw the Minotaur ghost in. James turned back to see even more ghosts coming at them. "Oh man," James groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ghostly Wails!" Eve yelled as the wave of ghosts nearly crashed down on them. The five halfa siblings unleashed yet another Ghostly Wail, obliterating many ghosts entirely from their combined power and sending even more back. "Uhhh," Greta moaned. Selma turned Human just then, and Ivan caught her. "Greta, take Selma and look for Ralph, he'll take care of you two," Eve ordered. "But-" "No 'buts', you're too tired to fight," Eve told Greta. Greta took Selma and flew back behind the Ghost Shield. "Ivan, how are you holding up?" Eve asked. "I'm fine, I can fight, but I don't think I'll manage another Wail," Ivan told her. Another group of ghosts was flying in from the South and James said, "Ivan, can you make a tornado?" "Hell yeah," Ivan said with a wicked smile as he flew at the ghosts. Ivan spun as fast as he could, creating a large tornado, sucking all of the ghosts in. "IVAN YOU GOTTA STOP NOW SO EVE AND I CAN BLAST THEM!" James yelled as loud as he could.

Ivan's tornado abruptly halted, sending ghosts flying as James and Eve blasted away with ghost and ice rays respectively, taking them out of the fight before they could recover. Eve noticed Ivan holding his head and asked, "Are you okay?" "Oh man, I-" Ivan threw up his breakfast for about a minute then said, "Damn it, I thought I could handle it." "Can you still fight?" Eve asked him. "Yeah, yeah, I can still fight," Ivan told her. "Incoming!" James yelled as he froze a pirate ghost that dropped from the sky. "Oh come on!" Ivan yelled; blasting ghost rays as more pirates dropped from a ship floating in the sky. "I'll keep them off the shield, you two scuttle that ship," Eve told her brothers. Ivan and James flew all the way up to the ship's deck, while Eve made copies to keep the pirates off them.

As soon as the brothers hit the deck, they felt gravity working harder on them than ever before. "Can't fly," James said as skeletal pirates approached them. "We can still fight," Ivan said, his hands glowing with power. Ivan blasted at ten on his left while James froze nine on the right and ran forward towards what looked like the Captain's Quarters. James kicked a skeleton that got in his way overboard then kicked a second hard enough to decapitate it before he reached the door and kicked it down. "You're strong lad, I'll give you that," a surprisingly high voice said. Its owner was an average height green skinned red eyed ghost with a blue beard, wearing a purple overcoat and pants with three pistols and two swords on his belt. "Leave Amity Park now," James demanded, pointing his glowing hands at the Captain.

"You're in no position to make demands," the Captain said then James felt his arms get heavier. "I'm…not asking…again!" James managed through gritting teeth. _What is going on!? _James felt a great weight on his back as well, and his legs wobbled. The Captain started to sweat as he said, "You're out of your league you little powder monkey." James's knees buckled and he was on all fours, the weight on him starting to hurt. _Is he warping gravity or something!? _James strained his head and looked at the Captain, who was sweating profusely. James gathered his power and poured it into his muscles, forcing himself to stand up. "Stay down damn you!" the Captain roared, and James fell on his knees. _Just a little more, come on body, don't fail me now. _James poured more power into his muscles and forced himself to stand again; a green aura surrounding him.

"DIE!" the Captain screeched as he shot one of his pistols at James, who raised an energy shield to block the shot. _Concentrate James; concentrate on your muscles and the shield. _The Captain fired away with two pistols, sweating even more than before while James struggled to breathe. A cracking sound ripped through the air, and the pressure on James lifted as he shot up into the air. James stopped his ascent and gasped, his ribs felt terrible. _Don't tell me they're broken, _James silently prayed as he floated down to see Ivan flying up to him. "What happened? One second I'm tearing skeletons apart, the next I can't even move and I'm struggling to get up, then the ship just broke," Ivan breathlessly asked. "The Captain has gravity manipulating powers, he tried to crush me but I was too strong for him," James told him.

"We gotta make sure he's out of the fight, I heard gravity manipulators can make black holes if they want," Ivan said, looking around. James spotted him flying away slowly, "There he is!" James pointed the Captain out and Ivan sent explosive energy discs his way, five of them hit and the Captain plummeted through the air.

James quickly flew under him and clawed open a portal to send the Captain back to the Ghost Zone, then barely dodged five ghost rays that came at him from the left. James blasted back at the pirate ghosts, knocking them back before taking them out of the fight with ice rays. "How many of these guys are there?!" Ivan yelled then saw Eve blast seven ghosts back with a large ghost ray. James and Ivan flew up to her to see her coat was torn to shreds and she was bleeding above her left eye bad. "You okay?" James asked. Eve tore a piece off her coat and wrapped it around her head and said, "I can fight." "That's not what I meant," James said. "It's all that matters right now," Eve told him then another wave of ghosts appeared over the horizon.

The three siblings flew forward, Eve and James softening up the ghosts with Ghostly Wails. _That's it, I can't do anymore, _James thought as he finished the Wail. James ducked under a sword and stopped just in time to not get hit with a ghost ray and he answered with an ice ray at his attacker. Eve summoned two loudly spinning discs of ectoplasm and threw them into the crowd of ghosts, slicing through 10 of them before continuing her assault with ghost rays. Ivan blasted ghost rays at as many ghosts as he could then grabbed a ghost that had his back to him and used it as a club against others.

For the next fifteen minutes the three of them fought their hardest until they finally noticed that the attackers were defeated. "Ugh," Ivan moaned and wrapped his arms around his stomach. "You still haven't recovered from that wound last month," Eve said breathlessly. "I don't know how much more I can take," James said between gasps for air. Eve then looked behind them and said, "Fuck me sideways." James and Ivan turned to see an army of skeleton ghosts marching towards the HQ. "Shit!" Ivan yelled as they flew over the ghosts and blasted away. "It's not working; concentrate your power in one blast!" Eve yelled.

James, Eve, and Ivan focused what power they had left into one last blast, obliterating all that was in front of them. When the smoke cleared, the three of them were in Human Form and the skeletons were still coming. "NO!" James yelled in frustration then heard a rumble behind him. Five tanks rolled out from the Ghost Shield, blasting away at the army before them. Thirty hover boards flew above them, blasting from ecto-bazookas and dropping anti-ghost grenades as they passed over the skeleton army. Dozens of Foley's Fighters on the ground ran out of the Ghost Shield, blasting away at the ghosts that weren't destroyed by the hover boards or tanks. Commander Ji marched up to the teens and said, "Take a break kids, we can handle the rest." "About damn time," Ivan said.


	7. Chapter 7

**It has come to my attention that no one has read chapter 5 of this story as of July 13, 2014. I suggest if you haven't read it that you go back and read it, it will make chapter 6 and this one make a lot more sense.**

**Chapter 7**

Eve, Ivan, and James tiredly retreated behind the Ghost Shield when it became obvious they weren't needed. People gathered around them, cheering them and their heroics. James couldn't care less; all he wanted was some rest and something to eat after all that fighting. James managed to politely thank the people cheering him anyway, but was getting frustrated by how slowly they were getting to the Cafeteria of the HQ. He stopped in front of a woman standing in front of him holding a baby, maybe six months old. "Yes?" James asked. "Please, my husband is out there, and our house was destroyed when the ghosts attacked. Please, bless my baby," the woman said. _What!?_

James had never done this before, and the only real religious experience he had was witnessing his cousin Anna's confirmation at a Catholic Church, and he was four then! _Oh boy, _James looked to Eve and Ivan, who looked at him, expecting him to do something. James put his hand on the baby's forehead and said, "May you always stay on the path of righteousness, may your strength only be used to defend the weak, and may your heart know happiness." The woman was on the verge of tears as she thanked him and went on her way. _It…wasn't that…good…was it? _The three teens then made their way to the cafeteria and got in line after seeing Greta and Selma sitting at a table with Eve's friend Ralph. People in front of them let them skip ahead to the front where James got some green beans and a bowl of beef soup and a biscuit, and an apple juice. They made their way to the table where Ralph was sitting at and Eve immediately asked, "How are you guys?"

Greta huffed and said, "I'm fine." "Sleepy," Selma said and sighed. "Just stay up a little longer Selma, we'll see if there are any bunks," James assured his little sister, though he doubted they would find any bunks with all the refugees inside. "Have any of our nakama arrived?" Eve asked. "I haven't seen Jayson or Sophie since my family got in, but there are so many people already," Ralph told her, waving around them, space was becoming a valued commodity fast. All of a sudden a thunderous laugh ripped through the air and a voice bellowed, "Come Phantom! Watch as I destroy these humans you love so dearly!"

People screamed as James, Ivan, and Eve ran outside to see a massive ghost standing outside the Ghost Shield, holding a giant mace. "P-P- Pariah Dark!" James shrieked, just then the King of Ghosts raised his mace and smashed it into the Ghost Shield, destroying it instantly.

People screamed as they ran back from Pariah Dark. _This is real. _Ten Fighters on hover boards blasted away at the King of Ghosts, who obliterated them with ghost rays from his eyes. _What can I do? _Pariah Dark blasted three of the tanks to pieces, kicked the fourth out of sight, then simply picked up the last one and crushed it in his fist. _Oh God, I'm going to die here. _Pariah laughed as he raised up more skeleton soldiers and the Foley's Fighters that were left were driven back by sheer numbers. James collapsed on his knees, it was over. _I don't wanna die! _Pariah Dark turned his gaze on James specifically and raised his foot. James was paralyzed with fear. _Idontwannadieidontwannadie! _

A bright light flew forth and struck the King of Ghosts in the solar plexus, sending him flying back. The light stopped shining for a brief second and James saw it was a large Mechanical suit with white hands and feet and a seeming white belt while the rest of it was black. "Grandpa," an awestruck James whispered. "Pariah Dark, this is the end for you! For all the people who've died today, I will destroy you, once and for all!" Danny Phantom: Earth's Greatest Hero gravely said. Danny raised his right hand and a large green energy sword appeared in it. "I am Pariah Dark! I cannot be destroyed!" the King of Ghosts bellowed back as he flew forward, mace held high. Danny Phantom charged forward and the two warriors clashed.

The shockwave destroyed every window in a mile radius and sent Pariah's ghost skeletons flat on their faces. Danny blocked a strike and blasted a pure white ghost ray into Pariah Dark's face, sending him back a few massive steps. Pariah Dark blocked Danny's follow up stab and punched him into the ground and stomped on him. Danny went intangible and passed through the Ghost King's foot and tried to slash his head off, only to be blocked and blasted back. Danny got rid of his sword and blasted an enormous ghost ray at Pariah Dark, sending him back then flying forward to kick him into the sky.

"GO GRANDPA!" James cheered as the Ghost King shrank down to the same size as Danny's suit and they locked hands. "You, grah, will not win Phantom!" Pariah Dark yelled as he forced Danny back. Danny stopped ten ft in front of James and flew forward then raised a leg and blasted a ghost ray through his foot, making Pariah Dark let go and answered with a ghost ray from his hands. Danny quickly dodged the blast and blasted away with ice rays that were countered with Pariah Dark's own ghost rays. Seeing that he wasn't doing any damage Danny made four copies that soon surrounded the Ghost King and blasted at him with ice rays, freezing him solid.

"Is it over?" Eve asked then saw ghost skeletons marching forward. "If it is they didn't get the memo!" Ivan yelled then picked up an ecto-blaster from the ground. James saw a smaller ecto-handgun and fired away, the ghosts were so packed that he didn't need to aim. James and his siblings were forced back along with the remaining Fighters. Suddenly an immense ghost ray fell from the sky, making room for the defenders. "It's Chloe!" one of the Fighters cheered as James's Mom flew down, blasting at ghost's right and left. Another object fell from the sky, smashing into the middle of the ghost army. "And that's gotta be Dad," Eve smiled. Roger shot up and grabbed two of the ghost skeletons, swinging them against their fellows like clubs as he roared out, "Leg mo flesh a bheith cosúil le carraig, agus d'fhéadfadh mo chnámha a bheith chomh crua le cruach!" Roger's green ghost skin turned red as every muscle and fiber stood out in incredible detail as the red Celtic knot tattoos on his arms turned green and red eyes turned white with black Celtic spirals where pupils would be. Roger charged through the army, knocking skeletons aside and trampling over any unlucky enough to get in his way as he made his way to his children.

When Roger reached James, James saw that his usual black open vest was gone and he was breathing heavily, "Dad, what happened?" Roger threw the femurs of what was left of the skeletons he used as clubs and said, "Your Mother and I had to take down a lot of ghosts to get to you. It's like half the Ghost Zone has showed up to get a piece of us!" Just then Pariah Dark blasted out of his icy prison in a red explosion of energy and grabbed Danny by the leg and slammed him into the ground as hard as he could. Danny phased through his hand and blasted a ghost ray that was immediately countered with the Ghost King's own then Pariah Dark's mace slammed into him from the back pushing Danny into his fist.

Pariah Dark grabbed Danny and slammed his mace into his armor three times with all his might, cracking it open like a nut. Danny flew out of his suit and started dodging the Ghost King's follow up strikes. "You are beaten! Without your suit you are nothing compared to me!" Pariah Dark laughed. "Think again! I'm sure you remember the Well of Truth," Danny yelled back. Pariah Dark's one eye widened in disbelief, "No, impossible! Nobody has ever reached the Well!" "Guess again," Danny yelled and flew towards Pariah Dark. The Ghost King blasted at Danny with ghost rays from his eye and hands, but Danny was too fast as he grabbed onto Pariah Dark's face and yelled, "Lig an duine olc a scrios! Lig aon duine acu a chumhacht riamh arís! Obliterate!" James watched as a massive flash of light surrounded his Grandfather and Pariah Dark, and Pariah Dark screamed loud enough to be heard for miles around, and then was silenced.

When the light was gone, Danny stood alone in his Human Form, Pariah Dark and his army gone forever. "I'm too old for this," Danny sighed as he passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Chloe flew down and with Roger's help picked Danny up and took him into the HQ's Medical Wing. People parted for them as they went, some of them crying. "He ain't dead!" Eve reprimanded them as she and her siblings followed their parents. Danny was placed on a cot and a medic inspected him. "He's alright, his heart rate is stable, he's just exhausted," the medic told them. "When will he get up?" Chloe asked. "Just give him a few hours, but for now, I need to inspect the rest of you," the medic told her. "See to the other Fighters first," Chloe ordered, in no uncertain terms.

Roger then slapped his forehead, "Shit, I forgot we still have ghosts out there. What are we going to do about them?" "Damn it…where's the link to the speakers at?" Chloe asked as she and Roger ran out the Medical Wing, just as more medics came in carrying wounded Fighters. James and his siblings did their best to stay out of the way as the wounded were treated. Some were missing limbs, some had cuts so large you could see the fat and bone underneath their skin while others were suffering from blunt force trauma and were bleeding from their ears. As James saw the wounded all he could think much to his shame was, _that could have been me. _Finally, a red-haired male medic approached him and said, "Let's check you out." All of a sudden the loudspeakers came on and James's Mom said, "ATTENTION ALL GHOSTS! PARIAH DARK HAS BEEN DESTROYED, THE GHOST KING IS DEAD! ALL GHOSTS WILL RETURN TO THE GHOST ZONE IMMEDIATELY, WE ARE STILL READY AND ABLE TO DEFEAT ANYONE WHO THINKS THEY CAN TAKE US ON! I SUGGEST YOU THINK ABOUT THAT. IF ANYONE IS READY TO SURRENDER, ROGER WULFSSON WILL OPEN A PORTAL FOR YOU TO RETURN HOME. IF NOT, WE WON'T HOLD BACK!"

The medic took out his stethoscope and checked James for any injuries. "Luckily there's no organ or muscle damage. Don't move around a lot and stay here while I get a cot for you to lie on," he told him, then left. "It's not as bad as it could have been," the medic told him, "a few bruises, and I'm guessing you must feel exhausted." "You have no idea," James told him, his eyes getting heavy. "Just wait and we should be able to get some cots set up for everyone," the medic told him and went out. James sat on his seat and tried to not get in the way of anyone, even getting off the seat for a woman with a broken leg.

After an hour the medic that attended to James led him to the cots, he had an extra large one that a blonde teenage girl he recognized was sitting on. "We don't have much room, you'll have to share with her," the medic said with a sorry expression on his face. "I-I'll manage," James stammered. When the medic left he got a good look at his bedmate and realized, "Oh shit!" _It's Rebecca Wilder. _"Am I that hot?" Rebecca playfully asked. She lay down on her stomach, giving James a good view of her shapely behind and a pink thong. _If Eve finds out I slept with her, I'll never hear the end of it._ James's body betrayed him though; he was too tired to ask for another cot and laid down next to her, falling unconscious as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

James woke up before the sun was up with his face nuzzling two soft things. Then he noticed the female arms wrapped around him and remembered, _why me? _The teen quietly extricated himself from her and walked out of the sleeping quarters and down the hall to where the cafeteria was as he remembered from visiting his parent's workplace before. There were a number of the uninjured Fighters there, half of whom saw him walk in and raised their coffee cups to him. James got in line and got some waffles and eggs with plenty of syrup and a cup of apple juice.

He sat down to eat and not five minutes later Rebecca walked in and got her own food, and sat next to him, giving him a sly wink that made the Fighters in the cafeteria snicker. "Um, look Rebecca, I know we slept together but let's not take things too far," James said, then quickly downed his apple juice, wishing he could legally drink alcohol right then and there. "WHAT!?" _OH SHIT! EVE! Oh Dear Heavenly Father forgive me for my sins a- _James was lifted up by his shirt and carried, one handed, out of the cafeteria and slammed into the wall. "Speak!" Eve said, sounding like she could tear his soul out. "Thereweren'tenoughcotstogoaroudsoIhadtoshareonewithRebeccaIswearthatsallIdid!" Eve let him go and said, "Look out for that bitch. She'll have you wrapped around her finger if you give her the chance." "What is your deal with her?" James asked her, and Eve only huffed and walked back into the cafeteria.

James's tray was right where it was, but Rebecca was gone. James quickly ate then was tapped on the shoulder by a Fighter. "Commander Ji needs to see you in her office," he told him and Eve then led them to the office. Inside was Commander Ji looking like crap, she looked like she needed eight hours of sleep and two gallons of coffee, Chloe and Roger looked just a little better than her, Grandpa Danny and Grandma Sam looked the best of the adults, and Ivan was there as well. The smell of B.O. and coffee almost suffocated James, but he guessed he wasn't exactly a bouquet of roses either. "Good, you're here, we can get started," Commander Ji said.

"Right now the only source of water and power is the Foley's Fighters HQ. The ghosts damaged a lot of water pipelines and the main power grid has been silent since the attack. We need to get rescue and relief workers into Amity Park, and we need to find and rescue as many wounded as we can, and hopefully find out what happened to the power grid," Commander Ji stopped and rubbed her eyes then slammed her fist into her desk. "Damn it, we should have done better!"

"You did all you could Cynthia. The fact is that everyone got complacent," Danny told her. "I screwed the pooch. People are going to want someone to blame, and I'm going to be the fucking scapegoat, and I can't blame them. We should have been more prepared for this!" Commander Ji practically yelled. The Commander then sat down and waved to Danny. Danny patted her on the shoulder and said, "Alright, I'll head over to the power grid to see what I can do. Sam'll stay here to help organize the civilians while Chloe and Roger do patrols. Eve, I want you to go around and look for any survivors outside the HQ and bring them here. James and Ivan, your job is the most important; you boys have to clear the roads of debris so the government relief workers can get in. If you see any people stop what you're doing and bring them to HQ, or give directions to the HQ if they're able to make it on their own."

Danny then pulled out his phone and pressed the screen a few times. James, Ivan, and Eve's phones beeped. "I just emailed an app that will show you where you are and the fastest way to the HQ from wherever you are. James and Ivan, you have to clear those roads first, then call the Commander when you're done and wait for her instructions," Danny told them. "You know what your jobs are, so get to it," Danny told them. James opened the door and walked right into Selma, bumping his little sister down. "Selma?" James said in surprise. "Greta? What are you two doing up?" Chloe asked her two youngest kids. "We want to help," Greta said. "Please? Nothing is going to be normal and I don't wanna be all alone with all these strangers and I can't sleep anymore and," Selma stopped to breathe and Chloe rubbed her temples while Roger gave a toothy smile. "Go with your sister," Roger told them. "Do what she says when she says, no arguing," Chloe told them.

With everyone's jobs assigned, the Phantom clan walked out of the HQ and went their separate ways until only James and Ivan were left. "East or West?" James asked. "West," Ivan chose and went Ghost, white rings flew up and down his body, turning his black hair white and blue eyes red as his clothes were replaced with a grey jumpsuit with white belt, boots, gloves and jacket and flew off. James went Ghost himself, green rings floated up and down his body, turning his skin green and brown eyes green as his teeth turned into fangs and his fingernails turned into claws and his pants turned white while his shirt and shoes turned black and he flew East. He didn't have to go far before he spotted pieces of buildings blocking the road. James flew down and made five copies of himself and soon made a path through the debris. For the next four hours James worked like this, clearing the roads he passed as he gradually made a path to the Foley's Fighters HQ.

Just as he was done he lifted up a large boulder to see a man still alive that had previously been under it. "Haa," the man exhaled and James went to his side. "Hold on, I'll call the paramedics," James told him. _Oh God, there's so much blood. _The man's face and body were covered in blood, and when he exhaled more came from his mouth. "Just hang on," James begged him, "help is on the way." James dug out his cell phone and called the HQ. "I need a Medic over by the East Roadway, I got a man, he's wounded bad, the road is clear, I repeat, the road is clear! Stay with me sir," James told the man, who reached out his left hand. "I'm here, you're going to be alright," James said, more to himself than the man. "We won't be able to reach you for at least 20 minutes," the person at HQ told James through his phone. "I don't have that long!" James yelled back.

"Haa," the man exhaled his grip on James getting weaker. "Don't die!" James begged the man, "please don't die," tears came out of James's eyes. The man smiled at him and his grip went slack. "No no no no no," James muttered and started mouth to mouth. The blood was a bitter taste as James pushed on the man's chest. "No no no!" _This can't be happening! This can't be happening! Why is this happening!? _The medic found him with blood on his hands and face and tears in his eyes next to a man who looked like he had died from a crushed ribcage and severe concussive force.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

James was escorted back to HQ by his parents. They got him to a room and used some medical alcohol to wash the blood off his hands and face. "It's going to be alright sweetie," Chloe told him. "It's not alright, I should have saved him," James said. "The medic said that he was already too far gone when you got there. His ribs had pierced his lungs, you couldn't have done anything to help," Roger said. "I could have gotten there faster!" James yelled back, his eyes glowing green in anger. "Then what?" Roger asked him, "Could you put his ribs back in place? Heal the holes in his lungs? Fixed his concussed brain? You're not a god, James. None of us are." "Tell that to them," James said, pointing outside the door to the people of Amity Park. Some hated them, most loved them, some even worshipped them as Gods and Angels, and even now he could feel like he was being watched by Them.

Roger carefully rubbed his temples, no easy feat when you have steel-slicing claws for fingernails, and said, "James, what did the man do before he died?" James thought back to the man and said, "He smiled at me. Why did he smile at me? I couldn't do anything." Tears fell from his eyes as he spoke. "You were there for him," Roger said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He could have died alone and forgotten, but you were there, and you cared for him. You didn't know anything about him, but you cared. Maybe that's why." James grunted and said, "Can I have some time alone?" "Call us when you need us," Chloe told him then she and Roger left.

James sat on the floor of his temporary sleeping quarters holding his knees to his chest and reliving the scene all over again. He saw the blood coming from the man's mouth. His grip as it weakened in James's hand. The smell of blood; and the stink of the man's bowels loosening at death filled his nostrils again. The iron taste of blood filled death from James's attempt to revive him. And what haunted him most were the noises the man had made as he breathed his last.

_Why did I fail? I have powers that most people can only dream of. I couldn't save him. I'm stronger than any human being ever will be. I failed. I can tear apart steal, chew it up, spit it out and scratch it to bits. I wasn't fast enough. I can shoot lasers that destroy entire city blocks. I wasn't strong enough. I can pass through almost anything solid, I can exorcise any ghost; I can do so much. I couldn't save one person._

James couldn't get him out of his head. He got up and headed for the training room, ignoring the people who touched him like he was Jesus as he passed. The Training Room was empty. James headed straight for the punching bag; it was a special order that was welded to the floor. He adjusted its height to that it was as tall as he was and immediately clapped his palms on the sides, as if they were ears. _Telefone! _James then spun around and did a back kick that made the bag bounce back two feet. _Pisào! _James then jumped up and round kicked the bag while in the air and performed a roundhouse kick when he landed. He followed up with several straight jabs and cross punches before backing up a little and head butting the bag.

He lost track of time as he punched and kicked and slapped and head butted the bag with all his skill, wishing that he was inflicting it on Pariah Dark. He went faster and resorted to more acrobatic techniques, straining his muscles to their limit, hoping to exorcise the memories of the man he couldn't save along with his sweat until finally he slipped when going for a side kick and fell on his face. James didn't acknowledge the pain in his head and just lay there, reliving the moments as he watched a man die. He then cried, like a toddler lost in a mall he cried his heart out, he was lost and he didn't know what to do.

All of a sudden he heard someone approaching him. "James?" It was Jamie, who walked over and turned him around. "James, talk to me man," Jamie told him. "I failed," James said. "It happens," Jamie said as he pulled the limp halfa into an upright sitting position. "Not to us. We aren't allowed to fail. When we fail, people die. We can't fail," James said through gritted teeth. "James, look at me right now," Jamie told him.

"Shit happens. Nothing we do can stop the stuff we can't change. And death is one of those things," Jamie told him. Jamie helped James to his feet and took him to the cots. "I just don't know what to do anymore," James said. "None of us do man, none of us do," Jamie responded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

James woke up early to the sound of sobbing. He got out of his cot and followed it to the cafeteria. He soon saw that it was Rebecca Wilder sobbing alone at a table. She hadn't noticed him as he walked up to her and said, "Rebecca?" The blonde girl looked up at him. "They're dead. Mom and Dad, and Bobby, they're all dead," she sobbed at him and turned away so he wouldn't see her face. "I-it's going to be okay…" the words felt hollow before they even left his lips. "I don't know what I'm going to do, what can I do," Rebecca sobbed. James gritted his teeth trying to think of the words to say, and could think of nothing. All he could think of was to wrap her in a hug and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Get away from my brother now," James heard his older sister say behind him. "Eve, just leave her alone!" James angrily said. "She's a lying slut that'll do anything to get in bed with whoever she wants," Eve responded. Rebecca let go of James and spun around to glare at Eve, "My family is dead you fucking bitch!" "BULLSHIT!" Eve yelled back. Eve and James then got one of the biggest shocks of their lives when Rebecca clocked Eve right on her jaw, knocking her down hard. "They're all dead, you inhuman cunt! You and your family may be immortal, but the rest of us aren't so lucky," Rebecca said, then ran out of the cafeteria.

Eve got up and spat out a tooth, "Damn it, she's telling the truth for once." James went after Rebecca, focusing on hearing her sobbing. After fifteen minutes of looking he found her in the cot they had shared. "Rebecca, I'm sorry for what Eve said," James started, not knowing what else to say. "I deserve it. She's right, I am a slut," Rebecca replied, her face still in her knees, obscured by her blonde hair. James sat on the cot and waited for her to continue, wishing he was anywhere else. After a while the older teen continued, "I never got that whole chastity thing, I figured as long as I had protection it would be alright. I was never in a real relationship before Eve and I hooked up. It was so...different to be with someone who really cared about more than just sex with me."

_That explains a lot…wait a second, Eve had sex!? _"I didn't know how to really be in a real relationship, and I screwed up with Rex Schrodinger behind the bleacher, and she caught us," Rebecca finished. _Oh God, why me? _Tears started pouring from Rebecca's eyes again, "Why did I survive. Bobby never did anything wrong, why'd they die!? Is this what I get for being such a slut?" She broke down again and James swallowed, trying to think of what to say. James took a deep breath and said, "Rebecca, look at me." The older teen looked up and James put his hands on her shoulders. "This is not your fault. Listen to me. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Nothing you could have done could have changed what happened," James told her, flashbacks of the battle and the man under the boulder flashing through his brain.

"This is all Pariah Dark's fault, and he is dead, he's gone forever. All we can do right now is move on, and try to fix things as best we can," James said, not sure how much of that he could live up to himself. "Just hold on there, okay?" Rebecca nodded her head and asked him to leave her alone. James did as she asked and went to the cafeteria to see it was open now so he could eat. After sating his hunger, he got a tray for Rebecca and gave it to her before heading to Commander Ji's office. He knocked and heard Commander Ji say, "No civilians allowed." "It's James Wulfsson," he replied. "Come in," she told him.

"Grandpa, can we talk," James asked, feeling like a little kid. "Everything's ready?" Danny asked Commander Ji. "Yeah, we're good," she told him, and sat behind her desk.

The two halfas walked out of the office and James said, "Can we go to the roof?" Danny nodded and the two of them went Ghost and phased up to the roof of the HQ. As soon as they got there, James looked around, and thought, _it's worse than I thought. _James hadn't paid attention to the devastation from the battle as he cleared the roadways; he just tried to focus on the job at hand. But now he could see it. Buildings were crumpled or outright obliterated; he saw wreckage all around and water flooding some parts of Amity Park from broken water lines. The young halfa fell to his knees, _we failed._

"It isn't over," Danny told him. "We saved most of the people, we got the roads cleared so rescue workers can come in, and an hour ago I managed to get the power back on at the plant. It's all uphill from here." "I don't know," James told him, not even looking at his Grandfather. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to keep going," he said. Danny sat down next to him and James sat up as he put his hand on James's shoulder. "It's so hard, isn't it? All these responsibilities, the way people look at you, how they expect you to be perfect when you're not, and then you finally can't take it anymore," Danny told him. "There was a man, I couldn't save him, I watched him die, and I couldn't do anything, how can I do this? What if I fail again, and it's more than one person next time?" James said, struggling not to stutter.

Danny sighed and told him, "Then you have to ask yourself, can I give up?" James let that sink in and Danny continued, "I tried to give up when Disasteroid was happening, but I couldn't sit idly by and I did what I could with just my human talents. I didn't think I'd get my powers back, but it helped in the end that I did. James, I won't tell you that I know what its like to be you, I don't. I grew up normal, I was the loser at school, I didn't grow up with fans or this," Danny said, summoning some ectoplasmic energy to his hand before dissipating it. "But I know that you're a lot luckier than me."

James and Danny locked eyes as he continued, "We're all here for you James. You will never have to do it alone, and you never will. If you want, you can stop for a few days. We can manage without you while you sort things out." James seriously thought about that and said, "Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

James floated high above a healing city, waiting for the sun rise. As soon as he spotted it over the horizon he took a deep breath, _Change. _It had been three days since he had taken a break from being a hero. For the first time since he started he felt like he could actually relax and think about his future. He realized that he couldn't stop. No matter what, he couldn't stand by while others were bullied and victimized, he would never tolerate it.

James snapped out of his thinking when his Ghost Sense went off and an eight ft tall red gorilla smashed out of a window next to him and tackled him. The gorilla tried to bite James's head off only for James to freeze its head with ice rays from his eyes then knee it hard in its solar plexus to make it let go. The gorilla flew back a little and smashed the ice off its head and roared at him. "Easy there, I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to," James replied. To James's surprise the gorilla gave a guttural laugh and spoke! "Like I care, I am Pain, the pain of the millions of gorillas that you humans killed in life. Now you will feel that same pain!" The gorilla then flew downwards toward a crowd of people below them. James pursued it but he realized he couldn't reach the gorilla before it reached the people.

"NO!" James screamed then saw Eve intercept the gorilla with a kick to the face, sending him up to James. He quickly formed a snowball and smashed it into Pain's face, freezing the rampaging ghost solid. Eve grew her nails out and clawed open a portal to the Ghost Zone, Pain dropped into it and Eve closed it behind him. "That was close," Eve said. "Thanks," James said. "I'm the oldest, it's my job to take care of my idiot little siblings," Eve said. "Wolf, Valkyrie, Risky needs you in Gamma Sector, a gang of cowboys is giving him trouble," Commander Ji told James and Eve through their ear mics. "We're on our way," James told her, and he and Eve flew off to help Ivan.

**The End**

**It feels So Freaking Good to finally be done with this story. I'll return to this series but first I got crossovers that have waited too long to be written. Thank you to all my loyal readers.**


End file.
